plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 15
For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 15 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 15 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A note |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 14 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 16}} Dialogue (After beating the level and obtaining the note) Crazy Dave: Look! It must be time to play Beach Zombie Bungo! Penny: Bingo, User Dave. It's BINGO. Crazy Dave: You already won, Penny? Wow. You're good at this! Difficulty *In this level, the tides can reach up to the third column, with the third column being completely filled with endangered Potato Mines that can be triggered by Snorkel Zombies and Surfer Zombies that come up. Therefore, this level can be quite hard without lobbed-shot plants. *Some sort of defense should be formed; as such, a Wall-nut or Tall-nut are vital to protect the endangered plants from Low Tides which are particularly strong in this level. A boosted Infi-nut by itself will not work well for long, as when the force field gets eaten, all other lanes become endangered. *Pompadour Coneheads can appear on its own if the Dynamic Difficulty is high. *There is a huge amount of zombies in this level, especially after the second flag. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Water reaches 4th column; 100% Plant Food |zombie3 = |note3 = Water reaches 5th column; 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 2 4 5 3 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 4 1 5 |note5 = Water reaches 6th column |zombie6 = 2 3 4 3 |zombie7 = 2 3 |zombie8 = |note8 = Second flag; water reaches 8th column; Low Tide! |ambush8 = |zombie9 = 5 1 4 |note9 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie11 = 3 3 |zombie12 = 3 3 4 1 2 5 3 5 |note12 = Third flag; water reaches 5th column |zombie13 = 2 1 3 2 |note13 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie14 = 2 4 1 3 4 1 |note14 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie15 = 3 4 5 |note15 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = |note16 = Final flag; water reaches 8th column; Low Tide! |ambush16 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Magnifying Grass **Winter Melon **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Cherry Bomb **Iceberg Lettuce *Plant five Twin Sunflowers. When the first zombie comes, plant the Tangle Kelp in the fifth column. *To kill the next few zombies, use Magnifying Grasses or Winter Melons (if you can afford it). Kill the two Snorkel Zombies with Tangle Kelp. Make sure you have at least one Winter Melon by the first flag. Save all your Plant Food. *In the first flag, several Coneheads and Bucketheads will appear. Use Magnifying Grasses and Winter Melons to kill them. *In the low tide and second flag, use a Cherry Bomb to kill most of the zombies. You should have about three Winter Melons at this point. If you need to, use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce to freeze all the zombies. *Do not panic when Surfer Zombies appear. Just use Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce if they are in the back, while the Winter Melons kill them. If they are up front, use a Magnifying Grass. You should have a whole column of Winter Melons at this point. *In the final wave, use a Cherry Bomb and Magnifying Grasses to kill the large amount of zombies. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Snapdragon **Infi-nut **Power Lily (if you have bought it) **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Bowling Bulb #Make sure your Sunflower and Infi-nut are boosted if you do not have the Power Lily. #Plant one column of Sunflowers in the first column while using Tangle Kelp to kill the first few zombies. #Plant an Infi-nut in the middle of the fourth column and feed it Plant Food. #Plant Snapdragons in all spaces in the Infi-nut's column. #Plant one column of Bowling Bulbs between the Potato Mines and Sunflowers. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Snapdragon **Tall-nut **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **Cherry Bomb **Ghost Pepper (can be anything, but another instant will not hurt for this strategy) **Imitater (if you have bought it. Not needed for strategy, but will save you some time) #Make sure you set up your Sunflowers as quickly as possible behind the Potato Mines. Not only are they cheap with a fast recharge, but they also provide a good amount of sun from the start. #Start setting up one lane of Snapdragons in front of the Potato Mines when the first zombies arrive. #Begin planting your Lily Pads in front of the Snapdragons and plant Tall-nuts on top of them. #Replace Tall-nuts when they become damaged. #Use your instant-kill plants and Plant Food on the Surfer Zombies ONLY. #Plant Food is best spent on Snapdragons to instantly kill the Surfer Zombies, which will come late in the level. Strategy 4 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Ghost Pepper **Primal Peashooter **Lily Pad **Chard Guard **Primal Wall-nut (optional) First, set up a column of Sun-shrooms. Plant a Primal Peashooter immediately after that. Use the Ghost Pepper if you do not have enough sun. When you are done, plant two columns of Chard Guard in front of the Potato Mines (remember the Lily Pads). Use Plant Food on Primal Peashooter or Ghost Pepper only if the zombies are very close to the Potato Mines. Primal Wall-nut should be used as well. Remember to replace the Chard Guards when all of their leaves are gone. Strategy 5 :Created by Attention: This strategy should not be done on high Dynamic Difficulty. *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Tangle Kelp **Ghost Pepper (it would be really hard without it) **Magnifying Grass **Lily Pad **Spring Bean **Blover **Some random plant if you rented or bought the eight slot #First, set up your Twin Sunflowers. Stall the first few zombies with Ghost Pepper or Tangle Kelp. Be wary where you place the Tangle Kelp, as the tide goes down in the first wave. #After setting up the Twin Sunflowers, start placing down Magnifying Grass. You can start using Magnifying Grass to kill zombies along with Ghost Pepper. Try to keep the zombies at least two or three tiles away from the Potato Mines. #Place down two Lily Pads and place down a Spring Bean by the end of huge wave #2. #When the Surfer Zombies appear, use Magnifying Grass to kill them instantly. If you cannot shoot the Surfer Zombies, use Plant Food on the Spring Bean then use Blover to kill all the zombies (use Blover when Spring Bean is in the air). #When the last wave arrives, use the Spring Bean's Plant Food effect + Blover combo before they reach your Potato Mines. Strategy 6 *''Created by '' * Note : This strategy might need the player to use a Power Toss or a few additional launched lawn mowers. *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **A.K.E.E. **Gold Bloom **Rotobaga **Primal Wall-nut **Lily Pad **Tangle Kelp **If you have the eighth seed slot, then Cherry Bomb * 1. When the level starts, set up at least one column of Sunflowers in the back column and place Gold Bloom. Defeat the first few zombies with Tangle Kelp and Rotobaga. (Note : The Snorkel Zombie cannot be hit by Rotobaga, so use Tangle Kelp or A.K.E.E. against him) * 2. At the first flag, place down more A.K.E.E.'s and Rotobagas. You should prepare yourself for the Low Tide ambush at the second flag, so quickly plant some Primal Wall-nuts in front of the endangered Potato Mines to barricade them. * 3. Keep putting down Rotobagas and A.K.E.E.'s. It is recommended to have at least 1 column of A.K.E.E.'s, and just scatter Rotobagas around the lawn. * 4. At the second flag, there will be a Low Tide ambush. The zombies from the ambush will start to eat the Primal Wall-nuts, which you (hopefully), have prepared already. If the Primal Wall-nuts look a bit damaged, put Wall-nut First Aid on them to heal them. * 5. Throughout the latter part of the level (after the second flag and through the third flag), Bikini Bucketheads will come. Do not use Plant Food to defeat them, just defeat them with your barricading Primal Wall-nuts and Rotobagas. * 6. In the third flag, Surfer Zombies will start to arrive. Because their speed is very quick and they are a potential hazard to your defenses, use Tangle Kelp to defeat them. If you had the eighth seed slot and picked Cherry Bomb, then explode them with Cherry Bomb. However, if either of these instant-use plants are not recharged yet, just place Plant Food on the Rotobaga or A.K.E.E. If that STILL does not work, the only thing you can do is to use the Power Toss to toss the Surfer Zombies and other zombies away. * 7. In the final flag, another Low Tide ambush will happen. For this one, just put Plant Food on A.K.E.E. or Rotobaga. That should kill them pretty good. Cherry Bomb could be another alternative, too. * By closely following this strategy, you should have beaten this level by now. It is NOT that hard, people. Strategy 7 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom **Magnifying Grass **Tangle Kelp **Lily Pad **Cherry Bomb **Infi-nut **Bonk Choy First, set up a column of Sun-shrooms. Take out the starting zombies using Tangle Kelps. After getting the first Plant Food, place an Infi-nut in the middle row in front of the Potato Mines. Use Plant Food on the Infi-nut, plant Bonk Choys in the rows behind the force field, plant Magnifying Grasses behind the Potato Mines, and the level should be a breeze from there. Try to save Plant Food for healing the force field, as it will get hurt badly. Only use Cherry Bombs when groups of zombies/Low Tide ambushes happen. Try to use Tangle Kelps to take out any tough zombies. Use Magnifying Grass as your main attacking plant, as Bonk Choys are only there for back-up. Gallery Screenshot 2015-01-08-12-58-45.jpg|First time reward in this level BWBDay15StratRetro.png|Strategy by Screenshot 2014-10-16-20-25-54.png|Strategy by Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Big Wave Beach - Day 15 - 001.png| #1 Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Big Wave Beach - Day 15 - 002.png|Nicko756 #2 Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Big Wave Beach - Day 15 - 003.png|Nicko756 #3 Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Big Wave Beach - Day 15 - 004.png|Nicko756 #4 Bwb15end jonnytuan.png|Strategy by IMG_0142.PNG|By IMG_0208.PNG|EpicGamer23468's second setup Screenshot_2014-01-03-02-30-11-1-.png|Foxtail Firepaw Flames' setup (which requries no plants ahead of BWB or premiums(/gemiums/epic quests plants) Big Wave Beach - Day 15.PNG|By SOBWB15.PNG|By Walkthrough Android Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Big Wave Beach Day 15 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Protect plant Potato Mine - Big Wave Beach Day 15 (Ep.402)|By Trivia *Day 15 of Big Wave Beach is the second level where the player must defend an endangered plant that explodes if touched by zombies, with a Piñata Party being the first. How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 15's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with four flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants